MAKAN TUH CINTA! HAMIL
by jeonukim
Summary: Kisah seorang Park Jimin yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya dengan kekasih tercintanya, Min Yoongi. [BTS-MinYoon-Park Jimin X Min Yoongi- GS - ONE-SHOOT]


**MAKAN TUH CINTA! (HAMIL)**

 **Pairing: Park Jimin , Min Yoongi**

 **And the other cast...**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Comedy**

 **Warning: GS, TYPO BERTEBARAN**

 **ONE-SHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Ff ini merupakan remake dari kumpulan cerpen 'Makan Tuh Cinta', dan diambil dari salah satu judulnya yaitu 'Hamil'. Ff ini udah pernah dipublish sama my lovely Author-nim Softlykyuraa, yang memutuskan untuk ngga berlayar didunia perFFan lagi. Thanks to her, aku dapet ijin buat publish ulang semua ff dia. Jadi misal nanti ada yang merasa pernah baca ff semacam ini mohon maklum yah karena aku juga ngeremake."**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **Jeonukim's present**

 **.**

.

.

[Sebelum Menikah]

-AMENORRHEA adalah gangguan yang umumnya terjadi pada perempuan saat haid di mana perempuan tersebut tidak mendapatkan haidnya selama beberapa waktu. Ada dua jenis Amenorrhea, yaitu primer dan sekunder. Bila perempuan tidak mendapatkan haid selama 3 sampai 4 kali semenjak haid terakhir, gejala itu disebut Amenorrhea sekunder. Penyebabnya adalah penurunan berat badan yang drastis, olah raga yang berlebihan, stres atau depresi, kehamilan, efek dari obat tertentu dan tumor. Untuk meyakinkan penyebab gangguan ini, pemeriksaan yang perlu dilakukan adalah pemeriksaan tinggi badan, berat badan, tes kehamilan, pemeriksaan penyakit tiroid dan penyakit kronis lainnya. Pengobatan Amenorrhea tergantung pada penyebabnya. Biasanya dilakukan terapi hormon.-

.

Drrt drrt drrt drrt

"Halooo..." jawab Yoongi dengan suara manjanya.

"Adek salah kirim email ya? Abang engga butuh artikel begituan."

"Abang memang engga butuh, tapi sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, abang perlu tau kalo adek..."

"Mengidap Ameniar?"

"Amenorrhea abang."

"Hehehe iya salah. Abang tetep sayang adek kok... kalo itu yang adek ragukan."

.

.

[Setelah Menikah]

"YA TUHAN BISA MATI GUE!"

Park Jimin, pria yang baru saja melepas masa lajang demi seorang perempuan yang dikenalnya lewat medsos itu buru-buru mengemasi tas kerja kulit berwarna hitam dan berlarian keluar dari 'BigHit's Bilyard' yang terletak di distrik kota Daegu.

"Wooy Jim! Mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok, teman kerja Jimin sekaligus teman main bilyard.

"PULANG!"

"Yaaah ngga asik lo." Jong In, teman Jimin yang lain pun mendecak sebal.

"Takut sama istri dia." sindirnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kok makannya dikit?" Tanya Yoongi pada sang suami.

Jimin pun menatap Min Yoongi, ah sekarang namanya jadi Park Yoongi. Perempuan yang sebulan lalu resmi menjadi istrinya. Ralat; istri tersayang. Yang paling ia sayang sejagad raya.

"Masih kenyang... tadi sore kan abang makan kue beras buatan adek sampe segentong." Jawab Jimin seraya menatap ke dalam bola mata Yoongi- mata yang ekspresif, yang membuat serasa bertemu bidadari.

"Artinya kue beras buatan adek enak dong?"

"Iya... enak ko... agak asin sih."

Belum selesai Jimin bicara, Yoongi sudah memangkas.

"ASIN? KALO ASIN KENAPA DIHABISIN SEGITU BANYAKNYA?"

Wah, Mulai deh. Batin Jimin.

"Bukan itu maksud abang, aduh."

"Dek..."

"Males ah! Engga mau jawab! Dan engga mau dengar!"

"..."

.

.

Bagi Jimin, menikah dengan Yoongi adalah pilihan tepat. Di saat ia sedang gusar dengan tuntutan orang tua akan status lajang di usia 26 tahun, ia bertemu Yoongi di dunia maya. Proses pacaran dua manusia yang internet-freak ini maha unik-aneh karena hanya teruntai lewat kata-kata. Setahun mereka jadian, akhirnya Jimin nekat datang dari Seoul ke Daegu demi perempuan yang memberi arti sangat besar di dalam hidupnya.

Yoongi itu keajaiban kecil yang dikaruniakan Tuhan untuk Jimin. Dan bagi Yoongi, Jimin adalah pangeran berkuda di dalam mimpinya.

Tepat setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke 27, Jimin mengajukan cuti ke bosnya dan pergi ke rumah orang tuanya di Busan untuk menjemput mereka dan membawa mereka untuk bertemu sang calon menantu. Dua hari setelah dilangsungkannya pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi, entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh Tuhan.

Saat Jimin dan Yoongi merencanakan kepindahan ke Daegu, bos Jimin di BANGTAN CORP yang berada di Seoul menyatakan ingin membuka cabang perusahaan di sana. Dan karena Jimin termasuk pegawai teladan, profesional, dan patut diperhitungkan, sang bos pun memberikan jabatan kepala manager untuk Jimin di kantor cabang baru yang berada di Daegu.

.

Sebulan sudah Jimin resmi menjadi suami Yoongi dan akhir-akhir ini sikap Yoongi membuatnya bingung. Kadang Guntur, banyakan petirnya. Bermacam aturan baru diterapkan Yoongi...

1\. Tidak boleh terlambat pulang

2\. Tidak boleh terlalu lama main bilyard

3\. Harus banyak makan biar jadi gendut

4\. Kemeja kerja engga boleh kusut

5\. Harus dan hanya boleh dengerin lagunya Super Junior

Untuk point nomor 5, Jimin tidak akan menolak. Dia kan seorang ELF sejak duduk dibangku SMA, bahkan Believe adalah lagu yang menjadi soundtrack kisah cinta mereka selain You're My Endless Love dan Marry You.

"Dek..."

"Engga denger!"

"Ko bisa jawab kalo engga denger?"

"Abang tidur diluar!"

"..."

.

.

.

"HAMIL?" Yoongi melotot. Seokjin, sahabat Yoongi balas melotot kearah Yoongi. Siang ini sengaja Seokjin datang ke rumah Yoongi untuk... ngerumpi. Dan Seokjin menarik kesimpulan kalau Yoongi tengah hamil tatkala sahabatnya ini menceritakan perihal terlambat datang bulan.

"Kok responnya kaget gitu sih, Yoon?"

"Dari mana kamu bisa nyimpulin kalo aku hamil?"

"Lho? Kamu kan udah punya suami. Kalo telat datang bulan kan artinya... hamil."

"Jin, kamu kan tau kalo dari SMA aku sering telat datang bulan. Apa lagi kalo udah cape sama kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. Bisa tiga bulan gitu engga haid juga. Jangan sembarangan ngomong deh."

"Huh, coba deh pergi ke dokter kandungan. Biar tau pastinya."

"Tapi... aku engga ngerasa lagi hamil kok."

"Yaelah, ngeyel banget sih dibilangin. Terserah kamu deh Yoong." Seokjin gemas sendiri bicara dengan Yoongi yang memang tabiatnya keras kepala.

.

.

"Aku harus bagaimana, eomma?"

Siang itu Jimin sengaja tidak makan siang di kantor melainkan di rumah Ibu mertuanya karena ingin curhat. ABG banget, tapi sebetulnya semua manusia –tak peduli orang dewasa atau anak kecil- butuh tempat untuk berbagi cerita alias curhat.

Jimin tidak tahan dengan sikap Yoongi yang kian hari kian AIDS (Arogan, Iri, Dengki, dan Sadis). Tadi malam dengan sangat tega dan tersenyum puas, Yoongi membiarkan Jimin terpaksa tersenyum dan memuji sup rumput laut buatannya yang rasanya amat-sangat-sungguh-Asin. Dua bulan menikah, sebulan terakhir sikap Yoongi berubah 180 derajat.

"Coba ajak istrimu ke dokter."

"Lho? Kok ke dokter sih eomma? Bukannya ke psikiater?"

"Hmmm kamu ini memang harus banyak belajar jadi suami. Berapa bulan kalian menikah?"

"Dua bulan... lebih dua ha-ri..." Jimin seakan baru sadar dari mimpi buruk. Dipeluknya sang Ibu mertua dengan erat.

"Belum tentu lho, Jim. Coba cek dulu." ucap sang ibu mertua dengan senyum cantik nya meskipun sudah berusia lanjut.

"IYAH EOMMA! I WILL!"

"Hah? ? Si tetangga sebelah yang suka karaoke itu ya?"

"Eh, bukan ko eomma, hehehehe..."

.

.

I Wanna hold your hand

I Wanna Kiss your lips

I Wanna fall in love with you

Must be beautiful Lovely day...

[Lovely Day – Super Junior]

Sejak pukul 5 pagi lagu lagu Super Junior memenuhi kamar. Demi Yoongi, Jimin rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk menelepon sekertarisnya jika hari ini ia izin. Dan sejak pagi pula Jimin mempersiapkan batin menjadi pembantu-rumah-tangga dadakan.

Usai membersihkan kamar seraya menikmati wajah Yoongi saat tidur dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara seperti seekor puppy, ah sungguh pemandangan yang sangat ilegal untuk Jimin.

Lelaki itu pun buru-buru menyapu rumah mungilnya dan menyiram tanaman. Setelah itu, disaat pakaian kotor sedang digiling oleh mesin cuci, Jimin pun menyiapkan sarapan favorit Yoongi –roti bakar dengan selai strawberry dan jangan lupa segelas susu vanila hangat.

Kamar bersih, rumah bersih, pakaian telah terjemur, dapur bersih, dan sarapan yang siap sedia dimeja makan.

"Dek... bangun, sayang." Jimin tidur disamping Yoongi, mengelus pipi tembem istri tercintanya, dan memencet hidung bangir Yoongi.

"Bangun dong saying. Sarapan, abis itu adek hari ini pergi sama abang ya."

"..." Yoongi masih betah menutup mata.

"Habis pergi sama abang, kita ke mall deh. Adek boleh beli apa aja yang adek mau."

"BENERAN?" Jimin terlonjak kaget karena Yoongi yang tiba-tiba bangun dengan semangat.

"Adek pengeeeen banget kemeja ala cewe Jepang yang lagi model itu bang, terus sama selop coklatnya juga ya. Abi situ ummm, oh iya adek amu nyari make up baru deh."

Jimin hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Yoongi.

Heran deh perempuan, kalo diajak belanja semangatnya pake banget. Batin Jimin.

.

Yoongi tidak menyanjung Jimin atas sarapan yang suaminya buat dan kondisi rumah yang sehat-segar-ceria-centil. Yoongi cuek dengan semua perubahan dipagi ini.

Tapi setelah mobil Jimin terparkir di sebuah pelataran sebuah bangunan bertingkat, Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kita mau ngapain disini bang?"

"Baca dong sayang..." Jimin menunjuk ukiran besar pada sebuah tembok yang bertuliskan: DR. Yoo Kihyun, Ahli Kandungan,Rumah Sakit Bersalin Ibu Dan Bayi, Daegu.

"HAAAA?"

Dan bibir Yoongi yang disinyalir suka berciuman dengan burung beo sejak ia kecil itu pun terus terusan memprotes Jimin. Seperti...

"Kenapa adek dibawa kesini bang? Ih... adek kan baik baik aja!"

Dan yang paling sadis dan membuat dokter Kihyun tergelak adalah,

"Abang kan ngga cukup perkasa untuk bikin adek hamil dalam kurun waktu dua bulan!" Jimin langsung tepok jidat.

Ya Tuhan! Siapa saja tolong sembunyikan muka Jimin sekarang.

.

"Istri anda cukup kuat untuk kehamilan pertama. Saya heran juga, mungkin istri anda tidak akan minta yang aneh-aneh dalam masa ngidamnya. Tapi kompensasinya dia..."

"Marah-marah?" sambung Jimin.

"Ya kira-kira begitu." Jawab dokter Kihyun sambal tersenyum.

"Ya kalo itu sih judulnya sama aja dok. Ngidam pengan marah-marah terus ke saya. Pengen ngebunuh saya pake racun tikus lah." Dokter Kihyun pun hanya tersenyum maklum dan memberikan nasehat pada calon ayah yang sedang frustasi ini.

.

.

Pesan lemah lembut ala dokter Yoo Kihyun dua hari yang lalu masih berputar dikepala Jimin. Dan dia menarsiskan diri sebagai suami yang baik, siap sedia bila memang keadaannya harus begini. Pasrah pada nasib, tepatnya For Yoongi I Will deh. Dihina-hina, dimaki-maki, dibiarkan tidur sama nyamuk, sampe dipaksa pakai parfum punya Yoongi yang wanginya girly-Cuty-Strawberry pun... TEGA! Eh, maksudnya... RELA.

"BANG ADEK PENGEN MINUM SUSU!" teriak Yoongi dari dalam kamar, dan mengejutkan Jimin yang sedang bermain PS.

"Haaaah... padahal lagi seru." gerutu Jimin pelan, meskipun begitu dia tetap berangkat melaksanakan tugas.

"IYAAA SAYANGKUUU!"

I Wanna make a glass of milk

I Wanna go and bring my lovely wife the parfume

I Wanna be your babysitter

Must go for anything you need...

Jimin menyanyikan lagu Lovely Day nya Super Junior yang dia rubah liriknya sesuka hati dia, sembari membawakan Yoongi segelas susu.

"Ibu hamil harus rajin minum susu, begitu kata dokter Kihyun" gurau Jimin setelah sampai dikamar.

"Hmmm..."

"Ayuuuk diminum..."

"..." Yoongi menggeleng.

"Lho? Katanya tadi minta susu?"

Duh! Kumat lagi deh, bahaya nih. Salah salah tidur diluar lagi nanti malem. Batin Jimin.

"Diminum ya dek... kan biar babynya sehat. Yaaaaa…"

"Suapin!" jawab Yoongi singkat-datar-dan tanpa ekspresi. Hanya matanya yang tetap ekspresif.

Hal itu sangat berarti untuk Jimin. Laki-laki itu pun tersenyum dan menyuapi istrinya, kado terindah dari Tuhan untuknya, Min- ah tidak Park Yoongi istri tercintanya.

.

.

Catatan Yoongi:

Sejak belum menyadari kalau saya hamil, bawaannya pengen marah-marah terus sama Abang. Intinya tiap kali melihat wajah Abang, tiba-tiba jadi emosi jiwa. Betul kata Seokjin, jangan sampai saya nyesel milih bang Jimin. Nyesel sih, dikit. Puasnya yang banyak, hahahaha...

Abang itu satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat saya tertawa lepas seperti orang gila. Abang juga membuat saya kagum sama kenekatannya waktu dulu tiba-tiba muncul dipintu rumah sama orang tuanya karena mau ngebuktiin kalau cinta kami bukan cinta cyber semata. Tanpa Abang melakukan itu semua, saya tetep percaya ko sama cintanya. Apa artinya pria setiap malam ngehabisin pulsa, kadang kita terlalu banyak diem dari pada ngobrolnya. Kalau bukan karena cinta? Itu mustahil rasanya. Kalau inget masa-masa pacaran dulu, jadi pengen banget nyampurin racun tikus ke nasinya Abang, abisnya Abang tuh paling engga bisa romantis. Mana ada orang romantis yang tiap ngomong selalu ketawa? Mana ada orang pacaran selalu saling ngeledek?

But, I think that's the way he is. And I loves the way he loves me.

Bang, kamu itu suami terbaik yang pernah ada. I Love you...

Note: Kalau memang mataku sangat indah dan ekspresif, tatapan ini hanya tertuju ke kamu Bang.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola~ mungkin ada yang pernah baca ff 'Jodoh Untuk Yoongi' disini? Dan ya ffnya udah saya hapus karena typonya banyak bgt, tapi saya bakal publish lagi ko. Setelah Heuksan selesai tapi yaaa… Buat one-shoot kedepannya saya juga bakal ngeremake ff si Authornim lagi, karena menurut saya ff dia ringan-ringan. Agak sayang juga karena dia memutuskan untuk ngga nulis lagi, jadi yah karena udah dapet ijin dan dia malah menganjurkan untuk publish, wkwkwkwkwk, katanya sebagai obat buat ngilangin sedihnya saya karena folder ff berharga yang raib. Disini saya greget banget bacanya, hha, suka banget sama Yoongi yang galak gitu. Mungkin ada yang mau sequel?**

 **Thanks all, see ya~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...withloveJeonukim…**


End file.
